


Games are Best in Rainy Weather.

by rosetinted_dreams



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M, i wrote this for my dearest neku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetinted_dreams/pseuds/rosetinted_dreams
Summary: Week 2 of the Game, but a little more Gay.





	1. The Rain Falls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [discountwhore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountwhore/gifts).



_"It's raining again..."_

   Joshua's voice cut through the delicate pitter patter of the rain which was hitting the window beside him. The boy let out a deep sigh as he shut the romantic novel in his hands, who's pages hadn't been turned in over half an hour. His mind was occupied by much more important and demanding thoughts. Hair like fallen leaves in autumn, a permanent look of slight annoyance, and a chuckle that made the god-boy weak at the knees. His mind just swarmed with thoughts of-

_"To hell with this! It's week two... I'm going to go see him."_

Joshua stood up from his seat on the windowsill, feet making soft thuds as he walked over to his 'study' of sorts, finding Hanekoma sitting inside, doing what should have been his own paperwork for the Game. He stalked his way to Sanae, leaning on the desk with a coy smile as he did so. "Sooo, Mr.H... Doing my work for me, I see? Better get in the habit of it, my dear Producer, 'cause I've decided I'm going to take a short break. Say, a week long?" Sanae's eyes squinted as he looked up at Joshua, seeming far past irked with the young Composer.   
   "A week's break, huh? And where would our Pretty Boy Composer be going for his 'vacation', hm?" Joshua smiled sheepishly and giggled the way only he could. "Well, even a Composer needs to play a game every now and again." Sanae rolled his eyes, not wanting to deal with the bratty Composer just now, he had far too much paperwork to finish. "Just don't get yourself killed, J. And don't out yourself either."   
   "But everyone knows I'm gay!"  
      "That's not what I meant and you know it."  
   Joshua laughed and nodded, putting his hands behind his head in a relaxed mannerism. He flashed a cheeky grin and finger gunned at Hanekoma, a twinkle in his eye. 

_**Game, start.** _

   Kiryu called Hanekoma to make sure all the players' entry fees had been taken and that the first day of the Game's second week would go off without a hitch. Not that there were really any players to begin with, not this week at least. Well, there were, but he wouldn't let any of them get in the way of his prize.   
   Joshua ran to the statue of Hachiko, knowing that there would be where his prize awaited him, the boy who's been clouding his thoughts as of late. "Ah, just on schedule, too." The male ran in on the scene, looking at the text sent out of the first mission for this week. Joshua made a slight motion with his hand and instantly, the male was attacked by noise as he attempted to inspect the statue. This was when the Pretty Boy Composer swooped in and claimed his prize.  

_"Howdy."_

   Kiryu's voice spoke one simple word as he waved his hand in a mock wave as he greeted the male he forced a pact with. 

_"The name's Yoshiya Kiryu, but mother and father call me Joshua. I guess you can call me Joshua, too - seeing as how you're my dear, dear partner."_

   A sly giggle slipped from the Composer's lips as he introduced himself. This would be a ride.

 


	2. Let The Game(s) Begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absolute shenanigans on Joshua's part. This kid has absolutely no idea how to stay serious, does he?

     "Sorry for intruding and stealing you as my partner without asking you first. You just, seem like a pro, so I kind of helped myself." Joshua stifled a giggle as he spoke to the orange haired boy in front of him. He hardly noticed as his eyes shifted down and up the other male's form, checking him out. It felt like a fairy tale, seeing the secret object of his affections right in front of him, in the flesh. It was much different from watching him from afar, as the Composer used to do. 

_"A pro..? How could you know that?"_

Fuck, fuck, fuck! Just... Make something up, Joshua, damn! "I've been watching you, silly. Very impressive, by the way." Or don't make something up. Okay, okay, just play it cool... "Today's the first day and all... Let's just take it easy, hmm? Why don't you start by giving the area a scan, partner?" I'd do it myself, but I'm not an official player, therefore, I'm lacking a player pin... Joshua mused over this fact while the ginger stalled. "Well? Don't tell me you forgot how to scan..?"  
     The bittersweet haired male shook his head as he looked at the Composer before scanning the area. He seemed... distressed over what he saw when scanning, but Joshua paid no mind to it. He knew what was happening after all. "Something wrong? Not feeling well?" The words slipped past Joshua's lips like a well rehearsed scene. "Is this going to be a problem? I need you to pull it together. Unlike  _some people_ I'm new at all this. I'm expecting a bang-up job from you, Mister Escort." The orangette's words came out unsure and a little bit hesitant. "I'll be fine." Joshua simply smiled at this and nodded, content. "Will you? Wonderful. Then can we go?" The pretty boy's words were laced with playful malice as he rushed his partner. He took this moment to leave, knowing his partner would simply follow him.

.....Or not.

     "Hmm? What's the holdup, Neku?" Oh, shit, he spoke his name without a proper introduction. Ah, oh well. Neku probably won't notice anyways. Neku did in fact, completely ignore the fact that Joshua had spoken his name without him uttering it first. "It's nothing." The pure anger and confusion held in Neku's voice made the sassy Composer almost burst out into a fit of giggles, but he contained himself in order to help his dear partner out. "X marks the spot. 30+74, Neku. We're headed to 104. If you ever find yourself stumped, I'd be happy to help you along. Just say the word. I promise you my advice is spot-on. Lucky you, having me as your partner." He giggled, praising himself effortlessly. Well, it was quite easy to compliment someone as perfect and amazing as himself. Neku, however, did not seem pleased with his self praise. This seems as good a time as any... 

_"Oh! I can't say I'm particularly interested, but... I'll go ahead and ask, for the sake of convenience. Do you have a name?"_

Neku gazed at Joshua for a long while. Something seemed off about Joshua asking for his name, but he simply couldn't put his finger on it. It just didn't seem, necessary to him for some reason. But it was necessary, wasn't it? To be partners... Communication is needed, so they needed to exchange names.. He decided to leave the topic alone for a while. If he thought on it any longer, he may just find himself exploding. My name is....

"Neku."


	3. Between Missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between missions, Joshua gets a little too close to Neku, which in turn, embarrasses the fuck out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is going to be the last chapter of this fic,, I hate to leave it incomplete, but I totally forgot where I was going with this! I'll be making a series of JoshNeku oneshots in the future though!

     Neku found himself browsing throughout every store he could find as a way to distract himself from the fact that Joshua just would not stop talking. It seemed the sandy haired boy could talk for years on end seeing as he hasn't shut up once in the past two hours. He ended up buying the talkative boy a bunch of different sweets. It seemed like a nice gesture, but honestly he just wanted a way to shut the boy up and it would seem that shoving food in his mouth was the best course of action. Especially if it was a specific kind of ramen or the crepes from that one fancy bakery down the street. As Joshua droned on and on about who knows what, Neku was sipping on a cherry flavoured soda. After realizing that Neku wasn't even paying the smallest amount of attention anymore, Joshua decided to take mattered into his own hands. 

     "Neku, what are you drinking?"  
"Soda."  
"Well can I try it?"  
Neku sighed deeply, taking another sip of the drink and holding it in his mouth as he went to hand the take-out cup holding the drink over to the God-boy. Joshua wasn't having any of that, though, as he pushed Neku's hand to the side and pulled the pumpkin-haired male close by his shirt and kissed him deeply. He forced his tongue into Neku's mouth and swirled it around in the cherry flavoured bubbly drink that was sizzling in Neku's mouth. A little bit of spillage occurred as the week two partner played around in the orangette's cooled mouth, swirling his tongue around Neku's with an amount of pizzazz that only he could truly muster.

     Eventually Joshua did pull away, but this was only after successfully invading Neku's mouth and stealing around half of the liquid contained in there for himself.  
"I can see why you like that stuff," he spoke with a sing-songy chuckle to his tone. "It tastes amazing, but that could also be because I drank it straight from your-"  
"Shut up!"   
Joshua let out a full blown laugh as Neku interjected with a blush on his face the colour of mashed strawberries and maraschino cherries. "Embarrassed, Neku?"

"Fuck you, Joshua."


End file.
